


悖德

by moria_mu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, Porn With Plot, Priest Dean Winchester, Priest Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moria_mu/pseuds/moria_mu
Summary: 魔王米/神父丁一发完





	悖德

**悖德 **

本文不适合天主教及其所有分支教派信徒阅读。 

相关仪式都不准确，大噶随便看看就好…

“我们在天上的父，愿人都遵你的名为圣，愿你的国降临，愿你的意志行在地上，如同行在天上，阿门。”清朗的男声回荡在尖拱石顶之间，以这段祈祷结束了他的演讲。

“阿门。”众人应和。

今年的节日祭礼格外热闹，教堂里竟然满座了，即使宣讲结束后，人们也徘徊不去，或是三三两两地聊天，或是与新来的神父攀谈，当地中学的志愿者们四处分发零食饮料，气氛十分热络，只有一个身材高大的棕发青年，西装笔挺，懒洋洋地靠在柱子上，两手插在裤袋里，心不在焉地看着人群，既没有加入闲谈，也没有离开的意思。

“先生，先生，”两个青涩的志愿者学生凑近来，好奇地说道，“你是新来的吧？要来点点心吗？”

“谢谢款待，叫我Sam就好。” Sam从学生的篮子里拿了一颗糖，剥开，含在嘴里，视线却一直跟随着远处的一个身影，两个孩子注意到了他的视线。

“Winchester神父的演讲很不错吧？”其中一个女孩颇为自豪说道。

“何止不错？他简直才华横溢！”另一个——男孩——两眼放光。

“确实动人，”Sam淡淡地赞同，“他有一副好嗓子，看来你们很喜欢他？能跟我讲讲吗？”

两位少年立即忙不迭地开始讲述，更多孩子围了过来，叽叽喳喳，迫不及待地分享这位神父的美好之处。

Dean Winchester神父来到这里只有一年，就已经赢得了所有人的爱戴。他性格正直刚毅，独当一面，许多青少年都把他视作偶像，又富有爱心，帮助了很多误入歧途的孩子，也因此吸引了越来越多的居民走进教堂。但他从不居功，这样高洁的品格，在当今社会简直是凤毛麟角。 而且他擅长体育，忙碌工作之余，还会抽时间教当地中学的校队踢球，他们的水平在这一年里大有长进，打赢了不少比赛。

“就像一个真正的大哥一样。”少年说。

“是啊，”少女附和道，“如果他有弟弟妹妹，那他们肯定是世界上最幸福的人。”

“嗯，对此我毫不怀疑。”Sam嘴角挑起，藏在口袋里的手指动了动，不远处，那位神父仍然在和别人交谈，得体的笑容在脸上纹丝不动，完全没有任何异样。一丝气恼浮现在Sam心头。

“然后呢？你们可以对我说实话。”他倾身靠近那两个孩子怂恿着，高大的体型有点压迫感，但他的眼神里有某种奇异的东西，让孩子们放下了心防。

“嗯……他……”少女有点害羞，“他还很英俊。”

话一出口，周围孩子们窃笑起来，却也禁不住点头同意。

“她说的没错啊，”Sam实事求是地说，“这位神父确实俊美非凡。”

“是啊，他的眼睛像露珠一样，”女孩赞同道，“亮晶晶的，好清澈。”

_是啊，当它们染上泪水的时候更加动人。_Sam眯起眼睛，勾起嘴角。_眼角会变成淡红色，泪滴沾在那些俏丽的睫毛上，脆弱得让人想摧毁。_

“他的手也很好看，”少年说，“有力又灵巧，没有他修不好的车。” 是啊，那双手昨晚还按在他的腹肌上，随着他的上下颠弄而收紧放松，Sam迷恋那双手，即使现在，隔着好几米的距离和人群，他也能感受到那双手攀着自己肩膀的触觉。

Sam看着他，又动了动手指，把口袋里的控制器推高一档，他知道，现在Dean也能感受到自己，以另一种方式。

“还有吗？”Sam心不在焉地催促。

孩子们不好意思地笑了，当然还有，但没人敢说，Sam知道他们在想什么，他们在想那位神父的嘴唇。 那双嘴唇，总是饱满而湿润，即使放松的时候也像在索吻，他喜欢把它们含在齿间蹂躏、吮吸，让它们充血，让它们被精液覆盖，白浊流淌在鲜红之上，美得像是罪孽，而那灵巧的舌头会舔净所有的白浊，然后从唇瓣间流淌出呻吟声，那总是能让他发狂。就在昨晚，当他半是强迫半是劝说地把那枚跳蛋推进Dean的小穴里时，Dean耐不住而咬住了下唇，却仍然从嘴角溢出一丝呜咽，那声音激得他兽性大发，抓住对方又来了一轮，把跳蛋推到深处，连精液也堵在了里面。

而今天，Dean身着祭袍，罗马领和长袖衣把身体包得严严实实，眼神清明、举止得体，就像一个圣洁的天使，只有Sam知道，他的下体还含着自己放进去的道具，含着自己昨夜留下的淫靡，把那里弄得粘腻不堪，一想到这点，Sam就感到火辣辣的满足。

然而还是不够，瞧他那镇定自若的样子，Dean在人群中应对自如，这不公平，Sam只是看着Dean就感到理智即将绷断，而Dean却能将袍子下的淫荡藏得严丝合缝，他真想现在就冲过去，撕开他的衣服和伪装……

Sam沉浸在自己的思绪中，过了好一会儿才发现身边的孩子们过于安静，陷入了某种恍惚的状态。 _啊，糟糕，没控制好，_Sam撇了撇嘴，他做过很多事，但祸害小孩子这种事他是绝不沾的。

“好啦，我们不要聊Winchester神父啦，”Sam拍了拍手，孩子们立即回过神来，仿佛刚才的异样并没发生，“谁想看魔术？” ___________________________

Dean一开始就看见Sam了，这并不难，毕竟Sam高大的身躯在人群里很显眼，体面的着装和帅气的面孔更是引人注目，而且他早料到Sam会来，毕竟，恶劣行为的效果如果不能现场欣赏，又有什么意义？

宣讲一开始，他就感觉到身体里的跳蛋被启动了，一阵阵麻痒爬上尾椎，像是调皮的小猫爪，撩拨他的四肢百骸，但他必须完成工作，只得勉力支撑过整场宣讲。

然后是社交时间，他余光看见有两个孩子去跟Sam攀谈，本以为那会分散他的注意力，好给自己一点喘息，没想到下体的动静反而变本加厉了，他完全无心寒暄，快感变成了折磨，一波一波地席卷全身，他感到饥饿难耐，痒得钻心，只想让Sam快点把他带到没人的地方，好满足这叫嚣不止的身体。

不远处一阵骚动，Dean和几个同事转头看去，原来所有的孩子和一些大人都围着Sam，专注地看着什么，还时不时发出惊呼，Dean好奇走过去，人群自觉让道，他很快就来到了观众的前排。

“神父！Sam是个魔术师！他可厉害了！”其中一个孩子兴奋地说道。 “是吗？这可真棒。”Dean微笑着拍了拍那孩子的脑袋，看着面前的棕发青年，后者显然已经表演了好几个招数，外套也脱掉了，白衬衫的袖子卷起来，露出结实的小臂。 Dean不露声色地清了清喉咙。

“我还剩一个把戏，正好表演给你看，”Sam看着Dean说，“神父。”

言毕，他慢慢伸出左臂，朝向旁边的圣水台，然后让食指轻轻下降，点上水面。 圣水猛烈沸腾起来，嘶嘶地蒸腾起大片雾气，观众们又一次发出惊呼，Sam收回手，优雅地鞠了个躬，掌声四起，赞叹声不断。

“你是怎么做到的？”一个孩子举手问道。

“嘿！魔术师是不能透露秘诀的！”旁边的孩子立即帮Sam说话。

“他说的对，但是今天我可以破例一次，”Sam和气地笑着，一边重新扣好衬衫，穿上外套，一边稀松平常地解说道。 “因为我是恶魔，而且不是一般的恶魔，我是地狱之王，所有的恶魔都听我号令，我的力量极其强大，连天堂都是我的手下败将，所以我能毫无障碍地走进这里，而且圣水也伤不到我，反而会被我破除法力。”

言毕，Sam扣好了外套，看着愣住的人群，片刻沉默后，人群轰然大笑起来。

“太幽默了”、“真是有趣的小伙”、“刚才那段真精彩”……

___________________________

整场活动在欢声笑语中结束了，Dean回到更衣间，脱下祭袍和绶带，折叠整齐放回原位，正要转身，一副身躯贴上了他的后背，双臂环在他的腰间。

“想你了.”Sam在他耳边低吟。

“你几分钟前才见过我。”Dean翻了个白眼假装冷漠，却藏不住身体的颤抖，他往后靠了靠，让Sam的体热包围自己。

“可我就是想念我的哥哥啊。”Sam语气十足十的无辜，与之相对的，却是一手紧固怀中的人，一手掀起他的衬衫，钻进去，掌弄他饱满的胸肌。

Dean勉强咽下一声呻吟，抓住Sam的手腕：“别在这里，等回家再说。”

“我等不了，”Sam吻上Dean的脖子，两手越发放肆，“都不知道你是怎么忍的，我在远处想你想得发疯，而你还能跟那些蠢货们寒暄。”

“你知道他们怎么看你的吗？一个神圣的骑士，一个高洁的信徒，我真想直接冲上去，把你按在讲台上剥光，亵渎你，让他们看看你在我身下浪叫的样子。” 胸前的大手继续折磨，另一只手开始向下游走，拂过腹部，沿途唤起层层颤栗，Dean死死咬住下唇，把涌起的声音封在喉咙里，Sam轻轻拨了拨Dean的嘴唇，后者顺从地松开牙关。

“别伤着自己，brother mine.”他的声音也带上了颤抖，“那是我的活儿。”

Sam解开Dean的衣领，露出脖子和肩膀以及那上面密布的吻痕，那是昨晚放荡的证据，就藏在薄薄的衣物下面。接着是腰带，被解开后随意扔在地上，手指钻进内裤里，握住了Dean已经勃起的分身，那里已经湿得不成样子，腥香的气味散出来，包裹着两个人。

Dean扭动腰身，在Sam手里缓慢抽插起来，Sam咬住他的脖颈，叼起一片皮肤细细研磨，锐痛与快感相叠加，让Dean仰起头，剧烈喘息。

“Sam，快把那东西拿出来。”

“不。” Dean气恼挣扎，然而分身还在Sam手里，他只得屈服，采用另一个策略。

“Come on, Sammy.”他的声音带上了柔软的尾音，摇动臀部磨蹭身后明显的突起，“我想要你，不是那个电动的小玩意儿。” 这句话从Sam喉咙深处勾出一阵呻吟。 “我快饿死了，那东西根本不够，我想要你的阴茎，撑开我，塞满我，你不打算喂饱你的哥哥吗，Sammy?”

Sam气恼地低吼一声，拿起罗马领的白色衬片，放在Dean嘴边：“咬住。”

后者立即照做，雪白的薄片映衬着鲜红的丰唇，贝齿在其间闪烁，这画面Sam永远也看不够。他把怀中的人翻过来，猛地抬起，放到桌面上，粗暴地撕开两人的衣服，纽扣四溅，裂帛之声伴随着被毁坏的衣服落在地上，Sam停下来欣赏眼前的美景，他的兄弟半躺在桌上，赤身裸体，各种新旧吻痕和瘀青散布其上，几近暴力，但仍然毫无顾忌地展露自己，向他敞开，接受他的一切，他的痴迷、他的索取、他的罪孽和他的爱，只要是Sam，Dean就全盘接受。

噢，他胸中的爱太满了，几乎疼痛起来，Sam呜咽一声，立即被Dean拉入怀中，肌肤贴着肌肤，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌头互相绞缠，之前的纸片被冷落在地，Dean双手在Sam背上游走，抚平所有的颤抖和情绪，而Sam再也忍不住了，他模上Dean的左边大腿根，那里绑着一条皮带，上面连着一根细绳，连着他后穴里的跳蛋，Sam不舍地断开亲吻，直起身体，手指勾着细绳向外扯，随着淫靡的水声，跳蛋被吐出来，Sam扶着自己硕大的阴茎，长驱直入，一口气全部埋了进去，Dean终于忍不住呻吟了起来，就算有一整天的准备，Sam也还是太大了，他张开双腿勾住后者的的腰，尽可能打开自己，Sam立即抽插起来，他哥哥的滋味太好了，湿软又紧致，包裹吮吸着他，让他几乎失去理智，他抓住Dean的大腿，缓慢抽出，然后大力捅入，热浪和快感刷过全身，Dean被他操弄得挺起脊背，身上起了一层薄汗，无助地摸索着想要释放自己，Sam立即抓住他的手，伏身贴上他的身体，把Dean的双手定在桌上。

“不许，”他恶狠狠地说，“你是我的，全部都是。” “

好好，”Dean投降，“都是你的。”

Sam满意地笑了，身下重新动作起来，Dean也逐渐放松警戒，喉咙深处的呻吟声越发放肆，就在此时，木门传来一阵悉索，有人想开门进来，幸好门是反锁的，随后，门外的人礼貌地敲了三下。

“Winchester神父？”是教堂里的一个同事，“是你在里面吗？”

Sam看着Dean勉力调整呼吸，开口回答，声音竟然冷静如常：“是我，什么事？”

“噢没事，只是，我收拾完毕准备锁门了，”门外的小伙子犹豫了一会儿，又说，“你在更衣室呆了很久，你还好吗？”

Sam坏笑，低头咬住了Dean的乳头，细细研磨起来，一手握住他的阴茎，拇指在马眼上打圈揉弄。

Dean被刺激得眼泪都流出来了，咬牙切齿地瞪了瞪身上的小混蛋，然后奇迹般地，用仍然正常——也许有些虚弱——的声音回道：“我没事，就是有点累，谢谢你，David。锁门的事交给我，你早点回去吧。”

就是这个，Dean完美的控制力，即便是现在，他赤裸地被压在桌上，全身都是淫乱的证据，后穴里塞着魔王的阴茎，被操弄得脏乱不堪，他也还是能维持最后一层面具，让人以为他是个无辜又体贴的神父。 而这总能让Sam抓狂，他扣住Dean的胯骨，粗暴地抽插起来，将自己的全部思念和执迷都灌注其间。吞吐水声和肉体撞击的声音回荡在房间里，Dean大声呻吟起来，盘在Sam腰间的腿都有些散开了，这太过了，太多了，Sam的头发散乱在额前，痴狂的目光从发丝后面射出来，钉在Dean的眼里。 我是你的，Sammy，他注视着自己的弟弟，抬起身体抱住他，两人一起攀上了高潮。

几分钟后，Sam把Dean抱到沙发上放下，看着他胸前和胯骨上即将形成的新痕迹，满意地抚摸自己的作品，Dean可是累坏了，在柔软的沙发上舒展身体，放松下来，他能感觉到后穴流出的精液，Sammy这个小混蛋，总是射在他里面，清理起来麻烦得很，下次不能再这么纵容他了。

但Dean现在还在高潮的余韵里，没心情生气，只是随手扯过一个靠垫放在脑袋下面，趴着打算睡一觉，Sam可以自便。 然而Sam的想法显然和他不一样，因为一双手抬起了他的臀部，某种湿热的东西拂过他的后穴。

“Sammy？”Dean迷迷糊糊地回头，才意识到Sam正在吞吃他的后穴，而Sam的阴茎竟然又硬了。

“还要？”Dean几乎有些惊恐，“你真是大脚怪吗？”

“还要，”Sam笑着爬到Dean的背上，在他脸上落下甜甜的啄吻，下半身的动作却邪恶得多，“永远也不够。”

“总有一天你会把我弄坏的。”Dean无可奈何。

“而你会让我，对吧，Dean?” 他还能说什么？他当然会，夜还很长。


End file.
